Heretofore, soft, extended wear contact lenses were removed from and inserted onto the eye using one's fingers. The lens was cleaned and rinsed by using one's fingers while holding the lens in the palm of the other hand. This type of cleaning is extremely haphazard and can result in eye infection or irritation, as well as damage to the lens itself.
An object of this invention is to provide a storage case having means to permit a lens to be placed within the case and to also be removed therefrom without being touched by one's fingers.
Another object of this invention is to utilize a float within the storage case to aid in this insertion and removal of the lens without human touching.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a float with a series of openings to permit the storage solution to easily flow through the float.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lens engaging member depending from the inner surface of the cover for the case.
Still another object is to provide a storage case with a fluid connected catalyst compartment.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered along with the drawings.